


Little Lies

by lowlyanon



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Multi, Other, Rating: M, That's really it, todd fucks your wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlyanon/pseuds/lowlyanon
Summary: Todd clips through your door, skips your dialog and fucks your wife (who was previously dissatisfied with your marriage).





	Little Lies

The night was young. You and your partner laid back onto the rental sofa you picked up earlier that day. It was comfortable, and yet, your wife wasn’t content. Nothing seemed to make her happy. 

You tried everything for your relationship; jewelry, therapy, more time with her, less time with her. She didn’t even know herself why she wasn’t happy. Your couples’ therapist suggested a change of scenery, trying new things when it came to sex, or different dynamics of the relationship altogether. 

Each time you both tried, it never seemed to work.

Your silent string of thoughts were soon interrupted by three harsh, hard knocks to the door.

Your wife goes up to get it, but you gently squeeze her hand, and like a good partner, you get it yourself for once. The entire walk from your comforting couch to the door left you scrambling for answers. Who could be here at such a late time? Hopefully it wasn’t any bad news.

Little did you know, your night was going to get a lot more interesting.

You cautiously unlocked all 5 locks on your door, and decided to peer through the peephole one last time. A warped image of a short, yet broad man stood at your door, patiently waiting to be allowed in. You gently open the door.

“May I help you, sir?” Your question, seemingly falling on deaf ears, is ignored, as the unnamed man enters your household. He didn’t even have to fight his way in, you realize, it was as if he clipped though yourself and the door.

“Excuse me, what in God’s name-” You feel yourself cut short as he meets your eyes, your knees feeling weaker than they were a minute ago.

His mouth opens, and you find yourself in awe and need for him to say something to you. 

“I’m here to fuck your wife, (y/n). She needs to be satisfied in bed, something that you can’t do. You’re going to watch me fuck your wife, and you’re going to enjoy it.”

The words are barely comprehended before he moves into the living room. You find yourself wanting to… close the door behind him? You have to physically stop yourself from doing so in order to focus on the issue. This man is about to fuck your wife, and you 1. Don’t even know his name and 2. Kind of like it…?

In the other room, you hear your wife gasp as he enters, his presence clearly showing dominance. You follow behind meekly, unsure of yourself, as per usual. The man speaks again, and you soon feel that familiar ache.

“My name is Todd Howard, lead developer at Bethesda. This is what’s going to happen: I’m going to fuck you in front of your husband, and he’s going to wish it was him doing it. You’re going to make sure he knows how much you enjoy it. Shall we?”

It stings your pride to see her nod and bite her lip as she departs from your sofa, but a stronger, primal feeling takes over as he leads the both of you to your shared room. It isn’t long before your wife and Todd strip, and he has you seated facing the bed. 

He takes her from behind like the bull he is and your cheeks flush as you see your wife crying out his name instead of yours. Every time he opens his mouth to speak, another wave of submissiveness washes over you, until-

Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep. Beeeeeeeep!

You quickly bolt awake from your dream, looking left and right, so see your wife, untouched by that indulgent game developer and sleeping soundly, huddled against your warmth. You’re safe for now, and as far as you can tell, your wife is perfectly content.

Until you hear a familiar hard knock on your door.


End file.
